Forum:Kapitel 668 Diskussion
Das Kapitel ist raus Gai hat das letzte Tor. Was ich aber echt schreck find ist die Rückblende von Gai mit seinem Vater. Es wirkt genaus wie Gai mit Lee redet und der Bart an Gai´s Vater sieht voll lächerlich aus. ... Okay. Aber abgesehen davon ist das neue Kapitel doch recht informativ. Raiga ist mit diesem Kapitel kein bloßer Filler-Charakter mehr und jetzt wissen wir auch, wer Gai trainierte. Meiner Meinung nach ein gutes Kapitel mit reichlich Informationen, die viele ungeklärte Fragen beantworten, und angemessen emotional. YukiWarZone (Diskussion) 09:29, 12. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :Ich find das richtig gut, dass Kishi erst Kiba und jz auch noch Raiga Kurosuki aus dem Anime übernommen hat. So macht das auch mehr Sinn. Des Weiteren find ich Zabuzas Vorgänger sind eigentlich von dem Design her sehr gut aus.--Datei:PSPMAN2.png[[Benutzer:PSPMAN|'PSPMAN']] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:PSPMAN|'Diskussion']]Datei:PSPMAN1.png 14:13, 12. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :Find ich auch. Der sieht voll unheimlich aus :D :Desweiteren wurde es auchmal Zeit, dass man mal etwas über Gais Vater erfährt, was hier sehr gut eingebunden wurde. Und wie unglaublich stark das 8. Tor ist, habe wir daran gesehen, wie ein Genin in diesem Modus gegen 7 (!!!!) selbst für ihren Rang noch starken Jonin lange bestehen konnte. Also siehts jetzt nicht mehr so schlecht für die Allianz aus. :Außerdem finde ich es gut, dass dieser Kampf mal von jemand anderem als Naruto bestritten wird. Natürlich wird Naruto den allerletzten Schlag ausführen, jedoch wird dieser Kampf von Gai bestritten werden.--Tobito0077 (Diskussion) 15:21, 12. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :Mir hat das Kapitel auch richtig gut gefallen! Auch wenn ganz schön auf die Tränendrüse gedrückt wurde, was überhaupt nicht negativ gemeint ist. Es war mal wieder ein starkes emotionales Kapitel. Ich fande es nur etwas schade, dass wir nicht schon mehr vom Kampf Gai vs. Madara gesehen haben... :Mich würde jetzt natürlich interessieren wie lange man den Zustand der 8 offenen Tore aufrecht erhalten kann, da wir darüber kaum etwas wissen... Vorschläge?!?^^ :Grüße TheDarkKnight22 (Diskussion) 16:16, 12. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ::Wahrscheinlich bis Naruto und Sasuke aufgepowert erscheinen und Gais Tod mitzubekommen bzw. kurz danach da sind.--Datei:PSPMAN2.png[[Benutzer:PSPMAN|'PSPMAN']] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:PSPMAN|'Diskussion']]Datei:PSPMAN1.png 16:21, 12. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ::Also bestimmt nicht nur 5 min, da Gai's Vater den Kindern die Flucht ermöglicht hat, obwohl die 7 Schwertkämpfer bestimmt um eineges schneller sind als ein paar 12-Jährige Genin. fand es auch richtig gut, dass raiga kurosuki in den manga übernommen wurde. außerdem wurden auch zabuzas und choujuurous vorgänger gezeigt. ziemlich cool. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 17:15, 12. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :und anscheinend sogar ein vorgänger von jinpachi munashi auch. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 17:20, 12. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Mal wieder ein richtig gutes Chapter. Insbesondere Dai finde ich cool und es wäre schade wenn Gai stirbt. Jetzt nachträglich muss ich auch sagen fände ich es besser Naruto würde nicht Naruto heißen sondern Konoha. Dann könnten andere Ninja auch mal etwas leisten. Aber vllt. überrascht mich Kishi ja und Madara wird von jemand anderem kaput gehauen:-) Sasuke könnte ja auch mal was machen. Gruß anon Naja ich denke das Sasuke jetzt noch das Rinnegan bekommt und dann mit Naruto noch bessere Chancen Madara besiegen zu können. Aber mal was anders ich weis auch nicht ob das hier hin gehört. Ich habe darüber nach gedacht das ein Mangekyou Sharingan ja einzig artige Fähigkeiten besitzen kann. Shisui konnte ja starke Gen-Juts´s benutzen und Obito kann ja Dinge in eine andere Dimsion befördern. Wobei ich aber nicht sagen will das Susano´o und Amaterasu nicht besonders sind. Ich frage mich nur ob es sich bei Sasuke`s spezieller Fähigkeit dabei um das Element Enton handelt. Welches ihm erlaubt die schwazen Flammen Amaterasu voll zu kontrollieren. Da er doch glaub ich Amaterasu und Tsukuyomi von Itachi bekamm damit Sasuke auch sein Susano´o beamm. Ich hatte die Theorie, dass Madara Gais Versuch das achte Tor zu öffnen verhindern wird und das Gai daraufhin überlebt. Auch wenn es ein geniales Ende für Gai sein wird find ich es unheimlich Schade, dass er sterben wird. Was mich gewundert hat ist, dass es zwar heißt "man stirbt wenn man das achte Tor öffnet" ,es aber bisher noch keinen Festen Beweis gab. Dai ist ja gestorben aber ob er nun von den Schwertkämpfern umgebracht wurde oder an den Folgen der acht Tore ist meiner Meinung nach unklar. Zudem heißt es die ganze Zeit, dass es eine eigene Regel sei und dass man sie als Bedingung setzten Muss ( Seite 12) . Außerdem steht da auch, dass Gai diese Technik verbessern wird und das Gai es besonderer machen wird. Das ist zwar sehr Vage aber ich glaube, Gai wird am Ende irgendwie überleben. Was ich gut finde: Wie vor mir schon genannt kämpft jetzt mal auch jemand anderes als Naruto. Hoffentlich tritt Gai Madara richig in den Arsch :D Cisan (Diskussion) 16:30, 14. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Naja ob am Ende Gai wirklich durch das öffnen der 8 Hachimon Tonkou stirb od Madara ihn mit einem Angriff fertig macht bleibt abzu warten. Aber jetzt dürfte definitiv Gai´s letzte Stunde Geschlagen haben. Falls Kishi ihn doch noch irgend wie behalten will muss er sich irgend etwas sehr gutes Überlegen damit Dai das übertsehen kann. Was mich aber auch mal intressieren würde ist was eigendlich aus Bee geworden ist.(ist er tot, bewusstlos od was ist mit ihm) Der ist meiner Meinung nach im Moment mindestens im Koma, wird aber hoffentlich durchkommen, da er Gyuki nach dem Sieg wiederbekommt. (Hoffentlich ist's dann nicht zu spät!! Er soll net sterben!!!!) --Tobito0077 (Diskussion) 00:01, 15. Mär. 2014 (UTC)